


I Am the Messenger

by thinkinganame



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Messenger | I Am the Messenger - Marcus Zusak
Genre: AU, Gen, I don't know if you feel it's funny I am laughing anyway, why there is not just a Batfamily relationships tag
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinganame/pseuds/thinkinganame
Summary: “等等，我觉得我见过你。”杰森突然说，带着那种快开枪吧开了枪我就可以正当防卫的混蛋态度，“在工厂还是什么地方的……”“杰森，闭嘴，对，还有我才是提姆。”提姆大声“低语”。“闭嘴，杰森！”史蒂芬妮也跟着说。“闭嘴，杰！”迪克在大厅的另一头喊到。
Relationships: & Stephanie brown, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 16





	I Am the Messenger

**Author's Note:**

> I am the messenger改写片段。  
> 因为太适合沙雕蝙蝠家的日常了就忍不住改了。  
> 结果写出来完全没有想象中的感觉真的非常对不起ORZ  
> 原文的那种一本正经搞笑的感觉真的很棒！！

这个持枪劫匪一点能力都没有。

提姆心想。

他自己应该也知道。

整个银行都知道。

甚至于杰森，一个会和小恶魔抢最后一块蛋糕仅仅为了好玩（老天他根本不喜欢甜到腻的奶油他就是想要掀起战争）的糟糕家伙都知道这一点，而且不得不承认他自己也无法做得更糟。

哦，不对，提姆突然意识到。他们的车还停在外面，银行外的15分钟限停区域，而且就快要超时了。

“我希望他能快点结束。”提姆的声音对于一个一只脚刚踏出变声期的青少年来说非常沉闷，但鉴于他现在是脸朝下趴在地板上的状态，这并不值得奇怪。

“我知道。”杰森回答，他的声音同样在地板深处走了一个来回，“这简直就是最可怕最下流的暴行，我就要因为这个磨蹭的废物劫匪拿到一张罚单，因为你们这些更磨蹭的家伙磨磨唧唧不肯去把他崩了。”

“而且我tm一点也不想付那该死的罚单。”他强调道，“我是一个合法守法还很穷的好公民。”

可能对爱车的罚单让他的脑子变得不清楚了，提姆毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼：“秘密身份，大红。再说了，重点只是你那辆报废车会不会被查出不存在然后发现你这个车主是不存在的假身份。”

“你刚刚说啥？”杰森挑了挑眉，转头盯着提姆。他看上去很生气，上一次提姆见到这个表情还是因为迪克喝醉了在他的头罩上画表情。

提姆曾经还以为家里只有达米安一个有着蛮不讲理的领地意识和占有欲，现在他深刻地认识到了自己的错误，并且开始思考哪个牌子的爆米花机适合放在办公室，管布鲁斯怎么说呢，那是他的办公室！

“你刚刚说什么，替代品？”杰森重复了一遍。

哇哦，他很久没这么称呼我了，提姆想。我录音了吗？

为了抓到把柄方便日后威胁杰森（绝对没有人想被迪克念叨两个小时，没有人），而且也非常基于现实，提姆诚恳地回答：“你的车就是个垃圾，杰，它连罚款的价值都没有。”

杰森深吸了一口气，和颜悦色：“我知道你在打什么主意，鸟宝宝，你的眼睛已经出卖你了。但是我也不能让我的安杰玛白白接受你的侮辱是不是？迪克会理解的，更何况我连一句脏话也不会说。”

提姆知道他会开始说什么，他曾经监听到红头罩教育又一次把私人账户钱用光的军火库，那可真是……没有比迪克老妈子好到哪里去。

我们不是在抢劫现场吗？为什么劫匪不管管？提姆甚至有些绝望。

在意识到没用的劫匪先生大概听不到这边的动静而杰森还在继续报复性地念叨着后，提姆打断了他，试图和他讲理：“杰森，听着，理论上来说你的车甚至不能上路，它甚至没有手刹！而且大半时间你都没有试图去把它锁起来，在贫民区！连蝙蝠车都会被撬轮胎的地方！你这是在骗保！”

“你怎么敢！”杰森小幅度地挥了挥拳，“我才不会抛弃我的安杰玛！而且她根本没有上保险。”

“没错。”

“NRMA说她不值得，他们的眼睛就和你一样瞎！”

“不，我觉得正常人都会理解的，是吧史蒂芬？”提姆推了推正在专心观察自己新涂的指甲的史蒂芬妮。

“啊，嗯。”她心不在焉地回答，“你觉得卡珊会喜欢这种样式吗？我觉得她很适合紫色但芭芭拉让我离她远点。”

就在男孩们都想表达“让卡珊德拉保持她洁净脱俗的气质不要拿她当试验品”的想法时，没用的劫匪先生终于听到了后方的骚动，他转过身乱比着枪口大喊：“谁在那后面说话？”

“你应该先问一下她。”杰森对史蒂芬妮说，随后继续盯着提姆，显然是连不让他去把那个不专业的长筒袜脸胳膊打折还在这里浪费时间的仇也一起算上了，“你这个忘恩负义的小混蛋，当安杰玛尽心尽力把你的小屁股拉到这里的时候，你怎么不嫌弃她？”

“那难道不是因为你们把正在熟睡的我绑过来当提款机导致我在下车时才被摇醒的吗？”

“你只是需要多出门！”他们的大哥在另一边的乐高桌旁喊道，还带着点委屈。

不，提姆不会原谅他的，永远不会。他居然在自己要被无聊和杰森的碎碎念杀死的时候趴在乐高桌下玩积木！他这辈子都不会原谅他的。

“我说，闭嘴！”劫匪再次大吼道。

“那就快点拿了你的钱滚！”“不，你等等，我们这儿还没完。”杰森和提姆同时吼了回去。

史蒂芬妮叹了口气，迪克已经开始考虑搭一个头罩给他们俩戴上对于掩盖身份有没有意义了——嘿，等等，这里有乐高夜翼小人！

***  
我们脸贴在地上，  
坚硬的墨镜框和沾灰的蓝色地毯让这变得不舒服了起来。  
（如果我是他们的股东我绝对会把大厅的保洁做好，说真的，太脏了。）  
这家银行被抢劫了。  
在一个不同寻常热的春天。  
大厅的空调还坏了。  
杰森的车刚被贴了罚单而他一直在抱怨我不尊重她。  
我快要爆炸了。

蝙蝠电脑停顿在蓝盈盈的推特界面上，闪的令人眼睛疼。

“布鲁斯老爷，大都会警局已经出警了，您不用担心。”

布鲁斯叹了一口气：“来不及的，让韦恩基金准备好给银行拨款吧。”

“您不必那么悲观，至少达米安少爷还在学校。”阿福聊胜于无地安慰道。

***  
劫匪的枪直指着柜台后可怜的女孩，她的胸牌上写着她叫做玛莎，幸好蝙蝠侠不在这里，提姆想，那个女孩已经抖得够厉害了。

“他太紧张了，有必要出那么多汗吗？脏死了。”史蒂芬妮评价道，当然了，他们中的任何一人做这事都会比这个没什么经验还紧张的要死的劫匪要熟练完美几千倍，大都会还真是个和平友好的美丽城市。

“介意把你的脚挪一下吗？”提姆对史蒂芬妮说。

“什么？”她愣了下。

“我说，把你的脚往那边挪一挪，你压的我的腿麻了，而且我想离杰森远点。”

史蒂芬妮撇了撇嘴，往旁边翻了翻身：“哦，好吧。我还以为……”

“我还以为我们是好搭档呢！你真是太让我伤心了，鸟宝宝。”杰森说，带着完全不怀好意的惺惺作假的表情。

“到底是哪个见鬼的混蛋在说话！”劫匪转身发出最后一次大吼，他显然已经到了崩溃点了。

“是提姆，先生！是他在说话！”杰森大喊。这绝对是他为了快点去开走自己的车以免被拖走而说的，因为他就是这么缺德。

“what the……杰森！我真是谢谢你了！”提姆说，开始思考收购全哥谭的辣热狗摊然后把芥末换成千岛酱。

“well，闭嘴提姆！”劫匪喊道。而杰森得意地笑着，就连史蒂芬妮也忍不住笑出了声，“或者我会用子弹让你闭嘴！”

提姆看向杰森，痛心地摇头：“杰森，你是想要害我们全都前功尽弃吗？”

“闭嘴提姆！”劫匪的声音更大了。

“外面有两个搞不清楚情况的傻交警，他们会拖走我的安杰玛的。”杰森回答。

“我说了闭嘴！提姆！”

“嘿，那甚至不是我在说话！”

“好吧，到此为止了！”劫匪吼道，他显然有些被不听话的人质冲昏了头脑，连柜台后拿钱的可怜女孩都忘了，直直地走向他们。

杰森，  
史蒂芬妮，  
提姆，  
还有其他那些一样绝望地趴在地上的可怜虫都盯着他。

枪口抵上了提姆的额头，墨镜与多米诺面具一样能遮住的眼中的阴沉直直地盯着对方。

劫匪来回打量着提姆和杰森，尽管有着黑色长筒袜遮住他的脸，提姆还是能看见他姜黄色的皮肤和脸上的粉刺，他有着很小的眼睛和过大的耳朵。这伪装太糟糕了，任何一个熟练的模拟画像师都能将他建模后把嫌疑人缩减到5人以下。提姆心想，而且他绝对是因为连续三年拿到世界最丑奖杯而来银行取奖赏的。

“所以你们哪一个是提姆？”

“他。”提姆毫不犹豫地指向杰森，顺便打断了他准备废掉劫匪手腕的动作。

‘拜托，哪一个正常人可以瞬间卸掉歹徒手腕的？虽然这是个废物，但就让我们等待一下警察？’他快速比划了一句暗语。

“操你。”杰森回应道。

“迪克听得到哦。”

“我听得到，注意语言！”迪克同样喊回来。

“tm的那又是谁？”劫匪转身试图找出声音的来源。

“我是迪克。”迪克面不改色地说道，已经懒得再玩名字梗了。

“well，闭嘴混蛋！”

……看来劫匪的智商还是无法逃过这无聊的梗。

“好的，我闭嘴，不用担心先生。”迪克仍然十分平静。有些时候提姆觉得他就是那么个脸皮厚到令人害怕的混蛋。

“等等，我觉得我见过你。”杰森突然说，带着那种快开枪吧开了枪我就可以正当防卫了的混蛋态度，“在工厂还是什么地方的……”

“杰森，闭嘴，对，还有我才是提姆。”提姆大声的“低语”。

“闭嘴，杰森！”史蒂芬妮也跟着说。

“闭嘴，杰！”迪克在大厅的另一头喊到。

无论如何，劫匪看上去已经崩溃了，愤怒的熔浆似乎从他的皮肤中喷涌而出，直穿过脸上的长筒袜。 提姆有些想念萤火虫了，至少他没那么蠢又敬业，不会让人质和大厅整整齐齐，总是会给他们趁乱换装然后狠踢他屁股的机会，而这个没用的劫匪就连生气都不是真的火焰。

“我tm受够这些了！”他像是烫伤一般地大喊，声音从嘴唇中漏出。

但这并不能让杰森停下。

“我觉得，你是不是在哥谭混过？”他说，“酒保什么的？不过说真的，你活着离开了哥谭然后就这点素质？”

“你想死吗？”劫匪的声音很紧张，情绪激动到握枪的手一直在抖，杰森皱了皱眉，给提姆一个“见鬼的你们真麻烦，就这种小喽喽还浪费我们这么久”的眼神，但还是没有动手。

“事实上，我只是希望你付我超时停车的罚单。”他说，“我的宝贝停在外面的15分钟限时区，而你让我不得不呆在这。”

“我当然得这么做！”劫匪把枪往前抵了抵。

“没必要对我这么凶。”杰森随意地拨开枪，冷笑了一声。

‘粗制滥造的民用枪，只有三发子弹，你们有够墨迹的。’

‘那你只能怪大都市的出警速度…我们可以叫超人吗？’迪克插进来说。

‘他去度假了。’提姆回应道。

“哪辆车？”劫匪出乎意料地看向窗外，试图分辨哪一辆是杰森的车，他似乎是想再开走一辆豪车，至少，如果他智商正常的话这是一个再捞一笔的好方案，提姆想。

“那辆亮蓝色的漂亮Falcon。”

“那辆垃圾？”劫匪有些震惊，“我甚至都不会有刮花它的念头！”

“你给我等等。”杰森眯起眼睛，“你们一个两个的对我的安杰玛都那么有意见？？”

“你是该给她加一个手刹了，杰！”迪克说。

同时，提姆注意到柜台已经准备好了一大袋现金，玛莎喊了一声劫匪，让他意识到自己的真正目的并不是和几个小混蛋争吵——说实话他们是不是一伙儿的？没看到现在劫匪被吸引了注意力只要等警察来就好了吗？

……好像银行人员没来得及报警？ 啧，专业性真差。

“快点，婊 子。”在玛莎递给他钱袋的时候，他狠狠地说。语气十分标准，想来是看了不少正确的警匪电影过，终于有那么一点点合格了。很快，他又再次走向了就旧车改造在“小声”争论不休的男孩们。

“你！”他对提姆喊道。

“我？”提姆无辜地举着手指了指自己，“我很乖什么也没做啊，啊——”他看向窗外。

劫匪也跟着看向窗外。

他凑得更近地看了看，  
看向银行的厚玻璃之外。  
一大滴汗从他的喉咙处划下，  
他的呼吸变得粗重了起来，  
他的思绪翻腾着，然后…  
他爆发了。

“不！”

一队警察正在不远处的街外盘查另外几个银行，显然提姆发送的定位并没有被和平久了的大都会警局理解；有两个交警正在让一辆金色的Torana离开面包店门口因为它占了两个车位。

劫匪拿着一袋钱，警察在接近，而他的交通工具却被带走了。  
他紧张的浑身哆嗦，突然，他想到了什么。

他再度转向在惊慌的众人中格格不入的平静四人组。

“给我你的钥匙。”他对杰森说。

“什么？”

“你的车钥匙！给我！”

“那是我的安杰玛！”

“杰森，给他！”提姆说，“就见鬼的给他那把该死的钥匙！”

“语言！”迪克大喊。

杰森脸色难看地掏出自己的口袋，把钥匙倒了出来。

“对她温柔点。”他说。

“去你的。”劫匪回应道。

“你没必要这样！不要伤害杰森亲爱的车，你会让他伤心的！”迪克象征性地喊了一句，他总是知道什么时候刷好感，尽管他的家人们都不买账。

“闭嘴混蛋。”劫匪喊了回去然后匆匆离开了银行。

他在撞开出口玻璃门的时候还绊了一跤，枪掉到了地上但他决定不捡了。这一切就发生在一秒之间，提姆能看到他脸上的惊慌和挣扎到底要不要捡，但最后他或许是认为不会再用到枪了而没有去捡。

“好了，现在他唯一的问题就是怎么样启动杰森那辆只有5%几率能发动的汽车了。”提姆冷静地说，“而且没有了武器和人质，就算他有幸发动了，我们还有追踪器。”

“你tm在我的车上放了什么？！”

“不，杰森，我通常是不会监视那种随时会报废的东西的，是你们把我搬上车的时候从口袋里漏出去的。”提姆诚恳而无辜地回答。

“他到底是怎么在哥谭活下来的？”史蒂芬妮提出疑问。他们都趴在窗边看那个蠢劫匪没有摔跤地抵达了杰森的蓝车，正在焦躁地努力辨别哪一串钥匙是用来打开车门的。

“所以他来了大都市。”杰森说。

他们都无法抑制地咯咯笑了起来。

而当他终于坐上了驾驶座，启动可能性为随缘的发动机好不给面子沉寂着，并不愿意工作，这让笑声更大了。

劫匪重重地踢了一脚汽车，让破旧的车身颤了颤。

杰森站了起来，跑去捡起了枪。当他跑到马路对面的时候，劫匪看见了他冷冽的眼神，试图打开车门逃跑。

但是太迟了。

杰森站在车窗前，枪对准了劫匪的眼睛。

他停了下来。

杰森命令对方摇下车窗。其实如果不这么干他或许还能活命，因为安杰玛的车窗是防弹的。

两声枪响随后就是终于知道目标的警笛声。

“你在干什么！”提姆在街的另一头痛苦地大喊，他心痛的话语都有些破碎，“你，你怎么能，打， 坏我的ns！我还没有上传存档！！”

“哈！我就知道这里面有追踪器！不然你不会让它离开你的！更何况谁让你抱怨我可爱的安杰玛了！”

警察到达了现场，他们将膝盖中枪的劫匪从车里拖了出来，杰森挑了个好位置，一个看上去不是很严重但却绝对会风湿痛一辈子的位置。

劫匪啜泣着，可能不仅是疼哭的：“我真是个笨蛋！”

“我不能再同意了，先生。”杰森耸了耸肩，放下枪接受警察的搜身。

“太不幸了。”史蒂芬妮在街的另一边评价道。

“是啊，抢劫一个有我们在银行。”迪克感叹道，“幸好小D不在。”

“所以，我们把杰森扔在那儿自己去逛街？”提姆提议。

“好主意！”

没了。


End file.
